Carlowe: The Loss (Marlowe's pov) Chapter 1
by marlowepsych
Summary: You think everything would be fine in the Lassiter home. But sometimes; well most of the time it's not.


Carlowe: The Loss. (Marlowe's point of view)

Chapter 1: The News

It was early morning; outside is not quite light out yet. I slowly open eyes and my sight is filled with his lovely face; facing back at me. A smile quickly appears on my face and I kiss his cheek. "Morning Carlton" He slowly wakes up and moves a little. He rubs his eyes and squints at me while tiredly saying, "morning." He stretches and yawns big. I watch him and when he is finished; he looks at me. I look back at him and hesitantly ask him "do you have to go to the station today?" he's still looking at me and he thinks for a second and answers, "no. I'm not today." I smile and say "oh good because I really want to spend some time with just you and," I look down at my stomach while putting my hand there and I look back up at him. "our soon to be little one." Carlton smiles and he puts his hand on my stomach too. "I would love to spend with you guys." "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I stand up then look back at him. he looks up at me and replies, "okay babe." I leave the room and I go into the bathroom. He sits up. I grab a towel and hang it over the shower door. He looks around and stands up then sighs and says "ugh.." I get undressed and I turn the shower on. He takes his pajamas off and sets them on the floor next to the bed. I get into the shower and close the shower door. While walking over to the closet to get one of his suits he always wear; he peeks out of the bedroom door and into the bathroom a sec then goes back to the closet. The nice hot water falls onto my face; while my eyes are closed and runs down my body and down the drain; washing everything away. Opening the closet and he sees more than one suit hanging up and he grabs one and pulls it out. Behind it you can see some guns with extra boxes of bullets. I apply body wash on and I let the water was it off of me. Then I start spreading shampoo in my hair. He puts his suit on and then attaches his badge onto his belt. He looks at his holster with his Glock seventeen next to the holster and he sadly closes the closet while leaving it in there. The hot water steams up the bathroom and it rinses out my shampooed blonde hair that goes a little past my shoulders. He puts his hand through his salt and pepper ish hair and looks down, [I'm really nervous about how in about nine months; I'll be a father.] He walks and stands in front of the bathroom door, "hey Marlowe, how much longer you gonna be?" I turn the shower off and say, "I'm done now. Just a few more minutes." "Well I'm going to go downstairs and wait." He walks down the steps. I open the shower door and step out. Chills go up my spine because I went from hot temperature to colder; quickly. I snatch the towel and swing it around me; under my arms to cover up. Walking into the kitchen and he looks at the stove top. [I can't cook or I would make something good for her.] He sits at the table and waits. I quickly run into our bedroom and I dry up and get dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. He looks around and yawns again. I come down the stairs and into the kitchen. I look at him and he looks at me. "want some pancakes Carlton?" While stretching he says, "yes please." "Okay, they'll be ready in a few." He smiles and puts his arms on the table. The pan sizzles as I put the last of the pancake mix on it. I finish them up and put them on two plates; one for each of us. He smiles big at me and says, "thanks a lot babe." "you're certainly welcomed." I put a plate in front of him and I sit down with my plate. "They look amazing Marlowe," said as he takes a bite. "why, thank you." [he's so sweet right now.] Awhile later and we are both are finished with breakfast. We stand up and I walk up to him and I slide my arms under and around his. "I love you." He softly says while hugging back, "I love you too." A few hours later and we are relaxing on the couch while watching a movie. All of a sudden my lower abdomen starts being in pain a lot and I flinch and move while grabbing onto my stomach area. [ahh…] Carlton looks at me; worried. "What's wrong Marlowe?" I wince and look up at him; scared and nervous. "I don't know.." Carlton stands up quick and kneels down in front of the couch and looks at me. "You're going to be okay," [Hopefully.] "ahh! ow…" I wince and I lay down on the couch; on my side and I curl up; holding my stomach area. Really scared; he looks at me and he puts one arm under my shoulders and the other arm under my knees/legs. He picks me up and looks down at me. "I'm here. I'll help as much as I can." I nod a little and try to look up at him but the pain is too bad to focus on anything else. He runs me out to his car and lays me in the back seat and shuts the door. I move around in pain in the back seat. He runs fast to the driver's seat and gets in. He puts his seatbelt on and turns the sirens on. Carlton drives as fast as he can to the hospital while looking at me in the mirror once in awhile. We get to the hospital and he gets out and comes over to get me out. I look around a sec and then at him. [why does this hurt so bad!? I want this to be over! I'm glad he's a head detective so he can get me here fast.] Carlton opens the door and takes me out and picks me up. "don't worry Marlowe. I got you." I look up at him then i bury my face in his chest. A little while later flashes of lights go by as I get quickly pushed down the hall on a stretcher. Carlton can't stay in the waiting room but he has to, so he just paces back and forth quickly and thinking about me. I get rushed into the ER and then everything gets blurry then pitch blackness.

After a very long and stressful night; I slowly open eyes and my sight is filled with his lovely face; facing back at me. Except this time he isn't asleep and he looks very sad; with watery eyes and he's trying not to cry. He looks at me then looks down. I'm worried and don't remember what happened. A doctor comes in and looks at me and softly; in a sad way, "Mrs. Lassiter. You're good now but...you won't be having a baby anymore." He walks out and closes the door on the way out.


End file.
